A New Generation
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: When new Kaiju emerge from a new Breach, the world's hopes rest on the shoulders of two new Jaegers and their pilots. Set three weeks after the events of Pacific Rim (2013)


The helicopters flew overhead, with the sharp-eyed and observant pilots spotting a very relieved Mako Mori and Raleigh Beckett. The helicopters fished them from the eject pods and flew them back to Shatterdome, where everyone was celebrating in high spirits. A celebratory event was held in the cafeteria, where Herc Hansen held up his glass. "Everyone raise your glasses, please! Raise a toast to lost friends and lost Jaegers!" Everyone raised their glasses and remembered the three fallen Jaegers, Striker Eureka, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Everyone also remembered, more importantly, the brave and valiant pilots who had given their lives for humanity. Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen, pilots of Striker Eureka. Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky, pilots of Cherno Alpha. Cheung, Jin and Hu Wei Tang, triplet pilots of Crimson Typhoon. These brave pilots had fought well against the Kaiju, but the raw strength and ferocity of the Kaiju had proven too much for Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Striker Eureka, on the other hand, had sacrificed itself by detonating its explosive payload to give Gipsy Danger a chance to jump through the Breach and eject Raleigh and Mako before initiating its nuclear meltdown and destroying the Breach once and for all. However, that was now all in the past. The greater thing was that the Kaiju would no longer be able to attack, ensuring world peace for eternity.

Three weeks later…

With a shrieking snarl, a monstrous Kaiju leaped from the seabed, its two clawed hands like mighty axes. As such, this new Kaiju was codenamed "Axehand". It was the largest ever seen, a Class 6. However, this sent the world into chaos. How on earth had the Kaiju reappeared? Then, probes sent by the Jaeger Project confirmed it. A new Breach had opened up on the very site of the original Breach; this time the world-connecting portal was larger and spread wider, enabling it to release multiple Kaiju, not one at a time. This was very grave news. There were no more Jaegers in stock, and since Axehand was now casually stomping around Macau, nuclear warheads were completely out of the question. Herc, Raleigh, Mako, Newton Geiszler, Herman Gottleib and a few other high-ranking Army personnel stood alone in the control room, trying to figure out a way to combat this familiar, but altogether new threat. Herc sat with his head in his hands, trying to think. "The war is lost-" He was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. "Not if Lightning Strike and Obsidian Destroyer have anything to do with it, sir." Suddenly, Herc was aware of four new presences in the room. He looked up to see four figures outfitted in futuristic-looking Jaeger armour. The first pair was a young man and woman, probably in their early twenties, in identical black and red armour, and the other pair was two men in identical black and green armour. "Who are you all? How did you all get into this secure room?" Raleigh demanded. The owner of the voice, the young man, stepped forward with his partner, the young woman. They saluted in unison. "Staff Sergeant Samuel David Cho, British Army, Mech Fighter Division. You may call me Sam. This woman here is my twin sister, Sergeant Jael Dinah Cho, British Army, Mech Fighter Division. We are the pilots of British Jaeger Lightning Strike. Don't ask, because we are British-Korean. That, however, is not important to piloting Lightning Strike. She is a beauty, even if I do say myself." Herc nodded slowly, processing the information. He looked at the two other men. "And who might you two be? Please, speak." Both men stepped forward. The older man saluted, as did his partner. "Captain Peter Juergen, Bundeswehr. That word means German Army. This is my son, Staff Sergeant Adler Juergen, Bundeswehr, too. We are the pilots of German Jaeger Obsidian Destroyer. He is a real bad boy."

"Your Jaegers are from Germany and Britain? I thought they weren't in the fight." Herman mused. "We were always, Mr. Gottleib. Now, have you all heard of the Mark X Jaegers?" Adler said. The room was stunned into silence. Herc nodded. "One-of-a-kind Jaeger Class. They are extremely expensive to make, on account of their advanced weaponry. Powerful enough to crush even the toughest Class 5 Kaiju. Not a single one has been made." Adler nodded. "That is my point exactly, Marshall. Around one year ago, Germany and Britain used nearly all of a bank of special funds, set aside for Jaeger production, to construct Obsidian Destroyer and Lightning Strike respectively. Both Obsidian and Strike are upgraded Mark X Jaegers." "Please give us permission, Marshall, to deploy Lightning Strike and Obsidian Destroyer." Jael said. Herc consulted all that were present briefly, and then gave the go-ahead. The four pilots rushed off to deploy their Jaegers.

Sam and Jael stood in the Conn-Pod of Lightning Strike, preparing to drift. Sam nodded, and the brother-sister duo activated their built-in completely sealed helmets by pressing the special switch on their neck armour. The helmets folded out and the red visor lit up, activating the Heads-Up-Display (HUD). "Drift." Sam said to Lightning Strike's AI which he had designed himself, DJ. Immediately, the twins threw back their heads as their minds connected. The two Chos instantaneously remembered the terrible memory of their entire family getting eaten by a Kaiju, Carnivore. As soon as the memory faded, both twins looked at each other. "So, what we can do is work with Peter and Adler to avenge them and stop the threat." Sam said. Jael agreed and the two pilots released the head clamps, dropping Strike's head onto her body, where the self-attaching clamps attached the body with the head, sealing the Jaeger. Adler and Peter also drifted, and dropped Obsidian's head onto his body. Together, the 2 Jaegers stomped forward, and activating their new thrusters, hovered fast out to sea where Axehand had returned to. Gradually, the Kaiju came into view, but this time, he was not alone. Two other Kaiju, one a Class 5 and the other a Class 4, the Class 5 codenamed Xenobite, and the Class 4 named Akuma. Axehand, Xenobite and Akuma let loose thunderous shrieking snarls at the sight of the two Jaegers, who shut off their thrusters and landed in fighting poses. Obsidian unfolded the folding crushing mace and held it in a fighting pose. Strike, on the other hand, activated her two energy blades, blazing with red energy. As the three Kaiju started to stomp towards the two powerful Jaegers, Sam grinned. "Bring it on."

Axehand attacked first, splaying dagger-like fingers, with the axe-like blade growth on top of the hand glowing a wild blue. In the Conn-Pod of Lightning Strike, Sam grinned as he looked at Jael. "Let's down this sucker." As Axehand leaped for the unmoving Jaeger, Strike suddenly flitted aside and Axehand crashed into the waves, momentarily stunned. That was the opening for Strike to leap onto Axehand's broad back and use the Footblade, a retractable short blade hidden in the foot, to slice off Axehand's spiky tail encrusted with grotesque blades. Axehand screeched and recoiled. Grabbing the tail, Strike brought it down upon Axehand's head, injuring it. However, Strike was then grabbed from behind by Akuma. Axehand lunged for Strike. In the few moments before the impact, Sam and Jael quickly charged up the one weapon that a Kaiju could not withstand. The unibeam. As Axehand crashed onto Strike's sturdy chassis, made of an almost indestructible material called vibrantium, the arc reactor on her chest glowed. "Hull integrity at 97 percent and falling." DJ reported. "Not yet. Now!" shouted Jael as she and Sam made the gesture to activate the unibeam. It was a blinding, searing hot beam of pure plasma that cut through Axehand's chest like it wasn't there. "Empty the clip!" Sam yelled and the unibeam cut through Axehand's body again and again until the Kaiju corpse, littered with glowing holes, fell with a shriek and rose no more. Akuma was stunned, if a Kaiju could be stunned at all, and loosened her grip on Strike. That gave the window of opportunity for Strike to spin around and deliver a crushing kick to Akuma's torso, one kick so powerful that it knocked the larger Kaiju two or three kilometres away. Strike then looked at Obsidian, who was valiantly battling Xenobite.

"Come on!" Adler and Peter slugged Xenobite again and again with their mace until Xenobite weakened. "Sam! Jael! Get over here!" shouted Peter into his comm. "We're on it!" the pilots of Strike responded as they charged two hundred metres at full speed where Xenobite was getting knocked back. "Blades!" said Sam as DJ deployed the energy blades. Xenobite had fallen and was struggling to get up, but the two Jaegers didn't give it a chance. "Three! Two! One! NOW!" Adler shouted as the two Jaegers struck Xenobite's neck at the same time. The blow sent Xenobite down again. "AGAIN!" yelled Jael as she and Sam raised their arms into an X. Adler and Peter raised their mace. "NOW!" shouted Peter as both Jaegers sliced Xenobite's head off. "Proximity Alert!" Obsidian's AI, Genitrix, said. The lightly injured Akuma charged across the bay and tackled Obsidian, flinging both the Jaeger and herself about eight hundred metres away. Adler and Peter both grunted as though they had taken the blow. "Hang on, Obsidian! We're coming!" shouted Sam and Jael as they started to charge across the sea to where Akuma was cutting into Obsidian. "Hull integrity at 81 percent and falling!" Genitrix reported. "Adler! I'll hold him! Use the rockets!" Peter shouted as he moved, holding Akuma in a bodylock. "Aye, Captain!" Adler said, priming the back thrusters. "NOW!" Peter yelled as he tightened his grip on the Kaiju, who seemed bent on trying to disengage Obsidian's black armour plate. Adler pressed the switch. "Sam! Jael! Get your blades ready!"

However, another Kaiju leaped forth from the sea, just in front, but back to Strike. A Class 3 Kaiju. Easy. "Kaiju hearts…are in their chest, right?" Sam asked his sister, who nodded. Yelling, Sam and Jael put their blades together and rammed it straight through the fourth Kaiju's heart. As the fourth Kaiju died, Adler shouted over the comm, "Great timing!" As Obsidian released and shoved Akuma forward, Strike, energy blades still stuck in the fourth Kaiju, got into a fighting stance, bracing themselves. Akuma, powerless against the momentum of Obsidian's throw, flew backwards and screeched as she was impaled on Strike's energy blades. "Sweep up, before she can struggle off like a fish!" Adler's voice came through. "Now." Sam said, both he and Jael slashing upwards, a slash that cut Akuma's head in half. Both dead Kaiju were released, falling into the sea as Strike deactivated her blades. Obsidian came up, and just for assurance, reached down into the water and grabbed the fourth Kaiju's corpse. Swinging the mace hard, he bisected the Kaiju horizontally. Over the public comm, they could hear cheers and whoops. Obsidian and Strike looked at each other. "Great job, guys." Both pairs of pilots congratulated each other. "No more Kaiju, for now. That was a marvellous job, pilots!" Herman's voice came loud and clear. "Job's done, Jaegers. It's time to return." Herc's voice crackled. Victorious, the two Jaeger's thrusters burned and they hovered fast over the dark waters back to Shatterdome, leaving four burning corpses in their wake.


End file.
